Zero
Zero, formerly known as Major Zero and briefly known as Major Tom, was born David Oh in Exeter, England on August 12th, 1909, and was a former member of the British SAS. Zero was the commander of the CIA special forces unit FOX (Force Operation X) in the 1960s. By the time of Operation Snake Eater, he lived in Portsmouth, New Hampshire, which is also the location of the Pease AFB. At some point, he suffered from gout, but recovered just before the operation. Zero had a prominent scar over his left eye. He also had a sister, and was a huge fan of the James Bond films. He was the head of an unofficial CIA division called the UMA Club. He later became the founder of the Patriots. Biography Early life and career Prior to creating FOX, David Oh served in World War II. He joined the Special Air Service at some point or another. Eventually, David met The Boss. During the war, he most likely saw action and aquired the scar on his left eye in service, fighting the Nazis. After the war, Zero joined MI6, the British intellegence agency. He was still aquainted with The Boss, and they formed a friendship. While with MI6, David was codenamed "O". At some point later, David joined the CIA (where his codename of "Zero" (originating from "O") was derived) and worked under the CIA's bureau of classified planning. In 1962, Zero helped Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov and his family defect from the Soviet Union to America in West Berlin but was forced to allow the USSR to retrieve Sokolov after the events of the Cuban Missile Crisis due to America's deal of allowing the USSR to have Sokolov back in their ranks in exchange of shutting down the constructions of a missile base in Cuba. After reuniting with The Boss, the two formed the CIA's FOX unit, much to the DCI's dismay. Zero's own reasons for forming the FOX unit was to prepare himself for a second attempt at recovering Sokolov.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). This was implied in a radio conversation between Zero and Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission. At some point later, Zero also recruited Donald Anderson and Dr. Clark into the CIA as he recognized their potential but Zero ended up receiving complaints three days per month from personnel relating to Anderson. He later formed a club within the CIA dedicated to finding UMAs, and acted as its President, and Donald Anderson as its Vice President. Prior to 1964, Zero met John, the future Big Boss. The two became close friends soon after. In 1964, David Oh (as "Major Zero") served as FOX's commanding officer for the Virtuous Mission, the objective being to once again rescue Sokolov in Tselinoyarsk, who had been taken back to the USSR. David had briefed his friend John (a.k.a. Jack) on the previous attempt at rescuing Sokolov, as well as explaining that the Soviets most likely wanted Sokolov back to finish a weapons system capable of turning the tide of the Cold War. He also warned Jack that if he didn't retrieve Sokolov in four hours, then they wouldn't have enough time to pick Jack up from Tselinoyarsk. He also explained to Jack that they were going to use codenames from that point on: Jack was given the codename Naked Snake due to the procuring on-site procedure, essentially bare in terms and "naked" while David referred himself as "Major Tom" for a codename. Upon arriving at Rassvet, Major Tom explained to Snake that he needed to deliver Sokolov a message when he rescued him: "Sorry for being so late." Following the failure of the Virtuous Mission due to The Boss's defection and the bombing of the Sokolov Design Bureau, Major Tom felt that his new codename might have been a mistake, so he arranged for the film company to deliver to him the film roll for The Great Escape so he could rewatch it. The Major then realized that he had actually named himself after one of the failed escape tunnels. He also was shocked that The Boss would actually defect, as he viewed her with higher regard than even his own family, although he did later admit that she had an aura of mystery surrounding her. David later visited Snake in his hospital room, and explained to him that the Government was willing to revoke the charges in regards to any and all involvement in The Boss's defection under one condition: he had to accept the follow up mission Operation Snake Eater. He also implied during this visit that he was under the same situation as Snake about the government interrogating him about The Boss's defection, and he also explained that if they failed the mission, then not only was any chance of FOX becoming an official unit gone, but he and Snake would be executed. Major Zero again served as Snake's commanding officer during Operation Snake Eater, with Para-Medic (Dr. Clark) and Sigint (Donald Anderson) providing radio support, and EVA assisting Snake with transportation. The mission was a success as the Cobra Unit were killed off, the Shagohod was destroyed, Colonel Volgin and The Boss were eliminated (while the American Philosophers recovered a microfilm revealing the location of the Philosophers' Legacy). Upon returning home, Snake was awarded the "Big Boss" codename by President Lyndon B. Johnson. As Snake left, he ran into Major Zero but was too distraught to say anything to him. Post-Snake Eater While his friend Naked Snake left FOX and America and drifted around nations as a mercenary, Major Zero's stature rose and his influence grew inside the halls of Langley. Eventually, Zero's decisions influenced up to the White House. In 1970, Major Zero was arrested for treason by the Pentagon under the suspicion that he instigated FOX unit's takeover of the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Because of this as well as Naked Snake being framed for the FOX rebellion, he also kept the frequency 145.73 on and instructed Para-Medic to respond if it is called in the event that Snake called to send an SOS signal.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006) Naked Snake: Does anybody read me? This is Snake. If anybody can hear this, please respond. // Para-Medic: Snake! Is it you? Is this the real Naked Snake? // Naked Snake: That voice... Para-Medic? // Para-Medic: It's me! It's been a while, huh, Snake? It's good to hear your voice again. // Naked Snake: Same here. It'd be even better if I weren't in this god-forsaken place. So, you're still using this circuit? // Para-Medic: Major Zero kept it just in case. He said if you were safe, you might try to use it to contact us. To be honest, I never really expected you to call. But I'm glad you did. In actuality, Zero conspired with Ocelot to grab the remainder of the Philosophers' Legacy. Zero and Ocelot decided it was time to "end" The Philosophers and then "reform" them due to being tired of the American Philosophers' bickering. To that end, the two staged Gene's San Hieronymo Takeover and the stealing of a nuclear missile so they could lure the DCI to come out of hiding (interestingly, Ocelot never knew his conspirator was Zero while Gene knew it was Zero as Gene referred to Zero as "the man with the same codename as Null"). However, they were unaware that Gene was serious in launching the nuclear missile towards the American Philosophers, thus framing the Russian Philosophers. But Big Boss (Naked Snake) and Roy Campbell were able to convince the Red Army soldiers to defect and help them against FOX and foiled Gene's plot. Meanwhile, Major Zero had supplied trajectory data in regards to where the missile was to be launched to the DCI. Zero then had Ocelot assassinate the DCI in order to obtain the entire Philosophers' Legacy and the list with the identities of the Philospher members. Afterwards, Major Zero was cleared of all charges. After Snake and Campbell returned to America, Major Zero (along with Para-Medic, Sigint, and a senior DOD Official) were there welcoming the two back home. Later, Zero shared with Ocelot the battle data of the Perfect Soldier Project and gave hints about "genomes" as bargaining chips. Ocelot argeed to stay working together under the condition that they recruit Big Boss in their new organization: the Patriots. The Patriots After Gene's rebellion, Zero joined with Big Boss, Sigint (Donald Anderson), Para-Medic (Dr. Clark), Ocelot, and EVA to form the Patriots. Using the Philosophers' Legacy as a limitless source of funding, Zero hoped to carry out The Boss's vision by turning Big Boss into a charismatic icon and unifying the world by controlling information. However, Major Zero and Big Boss disagreed on this goal. In 1972, Zero, fearing that Big Boss might leave due to the disagreement, had Dr. Clark create clones of Big Boss with EVA as the surrogate mother, thus the "twin snakes" Solid Snake and Liquid Snake were born. After finding out what happened, Big Boss condemned the project, and, considering this the last straw, parted ways with Zero, left the United States, and formed his own private mercenary army. Sometime after Big Boss left the Patriots, Zero had Clark create a third son of Big Boss. In 1974, Zero and the Patriots (both referring to themselves as Cipher) orchestrated an incident in Costa Rica involving Hot Coldman's Peace Walker Project. Meanwhile, Cipher recruited Pacifica Ocean and Vladimir Zadornov, as well as personally contacting Kazuhira Miller in a business proposal to help expand the Militaires Sans Frontieres to get Big Boss to participate in their project without his knowledge. Cipher also ordered Pacifica to modify Metal Gear ZEKE when the time came, and then hijack it and offer Big Boss the chance to rejoin them (the true purpose of the Peace Walker Project), and should he refuse, frame the Militaires Sans Frontieres for being an extremist cult by launching a nuclear warhead via ZEKE at the East Coast of the United States. Miller later alerted Zero that she made edits to it, although he was left unaware of her framing the Militaires Sans Frontieres if Big Boss refused. Ultimately, this plot failed when Big Boss damaged ZEKE and stopped Pacifica from launching a nuke, and Miller presumably quit Cipher after what they did. After Big Boss defeated Metal Gear ZEKE and Paz, Big Boss and Miller discussed about Cipher, causing Big Boss to bitterly realize that Cipher was actually Zero. However, Cipher planned on using the sons as "insurance" in case they failed to both bring Big Boss back to their group and frame the Militaires Sans Frontieres. Later years After Zero lost Big Boss, he completely lost control, deciding to make a world full of order and governed by rules. He also had his fortune grow by manipulating countless wars, and eventually started having his words manipulate even the very core of the Oval Office. Years later, Big Boss plotted coup d'état (Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land) against Zero. But after Solid Snake defeated Big Boss both times, Zero put Big Boss in a nanomachine-induced coma. Having lost Big Boss as an icon (and possibly still bitter about what he saw as betrayal), Zero went into hiding and began to rely on an AI to control the Patriots and by the early 2000s, Zero (possibly with Anderson's help) had created five AIs (TJ, TR, AL, GW, and JD) as his successors of the Patriots. EVA had Dr. Clark killed by Gray Fox in 2003 and Donald Anderson was personally killed off by Revolver Ocelot during the Shadow Moses Incident. By the time of the Big Shell Incident (or possibly sometime before), the AIs unfortunately managed to completely ignore Zero's will and crafted their own. Zero by 2009, was 100, and his body suffered the effects of age. By his 105th birthday, Zero was a vegtable. In 2014, Big Mama personally revealed to Old Snake about the twisted history of Zero and Big Boss. After Old Snake used a computer virus to destroy the Patriots' AIs and defeated Liquid Ocelot afterward, Big Boss was able to discover the location of Zero, who was in a persistent vegetative state and kept alive solely by life support equipment. Big Boss explained to Old Snake that the AIs (Zero's successors) managed to completely ignore Zero's will and crafted their own, nearly "bringing the world to the brink of ruin" with Zero never realizing what had happened and how the world "began with zero." After reflecting on their past experiences, Big Boss turned off the life support equipment. Zero's old body started to fail and soon, Zero died. Personality and traits According to Zero's personal data as of 1964: his eyesight was 20/13; his bloodtype was "A"; he had previously been afflicted with gout; his hobbies included watching movies and hunting; his favorite food was Shepherd's Pie, while his least favorite food was hamburgers; he enjoyed spy and war movies; his favorite animal was the horse; his favorite type of liquor was whiskey; he enjoyed rugby; he liked Dimbula brand tea; and his favorite UMA was the Loch Ness Monster. Additionally, Zero disliked coffee and referred to it as "foul mud." Due to his SAS training, Zero often looked down upon the American Armed Forces' methods of conducting operations, viewing them as sloppy, such as the fact that they relied too much on prepared equipment, such as a flashlight, or that they would leave their feces on the battlefield. Zero was a huge fan of the James Bond films. During a radio conversation with Naked Snake, Zero talked about the intricacies and technological side of Bond's spy equipment, and suggested that Snake be more like Bond, equipped with a "Snake shaped gun." In the same conversation, he and Snake get into an argument on the subject, the latter harboring a disinterest in the series and the spy genre in general. Zero also admitted that he personally didn't approve of how Bond interacted with female spies, after supposedly deducing one of the factors in Snake's dislike for the character. The bomber jacket that Major Zero wore during the missions to Tselinoyarsk resembled those worn by Allied pilots in World War II. It was also similar to the one worn by Steve McQueen in the 1963 film The Great Escape. Zero didn't know much about technology and would use Sigint's notes when explaining what the anti-personnel sensor, motion detector, and active sonar were to Naked Snake. On a related note, he once bought a washing machine but didn't know how to use it. According to Sigint, Zero believed that he had once been abducted by aliens. Trivia * "Zero" is a British military radio term, often used as a callsign for a HQ. It also refers to a ghost, which Zero claimed was also fitting for a sneaking mission. * Zero was somehow able to procure Cuban cigars, offering one to an injured Naked Snake after the Virtuous Mission, despite the fact that Cuban imports are illegal in the United States. However, Cuban cigars made before 1962 were still legal in the United States in 1964, and remain so to this day. Behind the scenes Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Zero's Japanese voice actor, Banjo Ginga, previously voiced Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty and Liquid Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Zero's real name, David Oh, was first given in a voice casting sheet for Metal Gear Solid 3, which was leaked prior to E3 2004.Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.htmlhttp://www.mgsaga.net/Archive-Leaked-MGS3-CB.htm It is never mentioned in-game, but it was later given in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database. The name Major Tom, while mentioned in-game to be a reference to The Great Escape, is also a character in the song "Space Oddity" by David Bowie. This could be a nod to the song, as it was originally selected as the ending theme for Metal Gear Solid 3 as it references space exploration. However, as the game ultimately departed from this theme, it was replaced by Starsailor's "Way to Fall." If the player ends up dying three times during The Sorrow battle and continuing, Zero will call and tell the player to use the Revival Pill at the Game Over screen. Prior to the release of Metal Gear Solid 4, some fans had incorrectly concluded that Zero was the "deviously cunning strategist" who had plotted The Boss's death, as mentioned in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Upon first viewing, the dialogue in the game does not immediately make clear that this strategist and "the man with the same codename as Null" (Zero) are two distinct characters, originating the confusion. However, later games reveal that Zero had continued to admire and idolize The Boss, while Hot Coldman had actually been responsible for her death, as revealed in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Although Zero was supposedly imprisoned during the events of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he can still be recruited as a secret character. Simply complete the game with a Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel save file on the PlayStation Portable's memory stick or use a code. Gallery Zero.gif|Major Zero 04.jpg|Major Zero in Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D References Zero Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Support Team Category:Patriots Category:Peace Walker Characters